


rest now, old friend

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stays with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest now, old friend

"I... I ha-ven't got long lef-t," Merlin whispers. His voice is raw and broken from a long day of harsh, wet-sounding coughing fits.  
"I know."  
Arthur's voice doesn't shake but his hands, clutching one of Merlin's own, tremble.  
"I'm sorry-"  
Arthur doesn't let Merlin finish. He doesn't want to hear it. He can't hear it. Not now.  
"No, don't. You have nothing to apologise for, Merlin."  
The man shakes his head, a weak barely-there movement, and tears fill his eyes.  
"I do... I lied! Arthur... my magic- everything. I lied to you... for so many, long years. I be- betrayed you and Cam-elot and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
Merlin mumbles a stream of 'sorry's until his voice is so choked and cracked that his chest shakes and Merlin can't find breath between the coughs that hit his chest. The coughs fade, and Merlin shuts his eyes and tries to regain his breath.  
Arthur smooths a damp cloth over Merlin's forehead.  
"It's okay, Merlin. I understand why you lied, why you didn't tell me. I understand and I forgive you. Just breathe, Merlin. Breathe."  
Merlin tries, he drags in rough breathy gulps and chokes them out. Arthur can see Merlin's pain in the crease of his brow and the tears clinging to his eyelashes.  
"You saved me, Merlin. So many times. You protected me, Merlin. As you have since the day you came to Camelot... Before today, I had no idea of what you've done for me... Not once have I acknowledged you. Your loyalty, your bravery, your courage, your strength... You truly are the bravest, strongest man I've ever known... Thank you, Merlin. For protecting Camelot. For protecting me."  
"Told you..." Merlin coughs, eyes fluttering. "That I'd protect you... 'til the day I died."  
"You're not going to die."  
They both that isn't true.  
Merlin frowns but doesn't reply. He only stutters a weak cough and weakly tilts his head to the side, towards Arthur. A shiver creeps over him.  
"Without you, Merlin, I wouldn't be the man I am now. You've changed me, you know. You made me a better king, a better person... and I can't thank you enough."  
Merlin smiles and looks at him from beneath heavy lids.  
"You're a good king, 'thur."  
"Thanks to you."  
"'m proud of you..."  
"And I of you."  
Merlin's tired, strained smile appears again and his eyes close. Arthur can see Merlin's body tense and his chest jolt suddenly as Merlin strangles a cough.  
Arthur itches to help him, but he knows that he can't. No matter what he does, he can't save Merlin. Nothing can. No spell. No potion. Not even a pretty little flower can save Merlin. Not this time.  
For a moment, everything in the room is silent. Arthur stares down at his and Merlin's entwined hands. The servant is so pale; his hand is nearly as pale as the bed-sheets.  
The quiet is short-lived; Merlin's breathing is loud and crackled.  
"You're... gon' need a new servan', 'thur..." Merlin mumbles.  
"No-"  
Merlin's eyes crack open and Arthur can see the pain, the exhaustion, but he can see the old spark; the cheeky light. Merlin's lips twitch.  
"Jus' don' get a boo'-licker..."  
Arthur smiles, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying.  
"I won't."  
"No' George, either..." Merlin frowns again and grumbles something that sounds like "stupid brass jokes" but Merlin's voice is so weak and slurred now, Arthur can't be sure.  
Merlin winces and leans his head back, he swallows slowly and a small whimper escapes him.  
"Hurts..."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
Arthur raises Merlin's hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to his shaking hand.  
Merlin's wavering breaths hover and still for a moment before leaving him in a big painful whoosh. His mouth twists in a grimace.  
"'m tired."  
Arthur blinks back tears.  
"Rest now, Merlin."  
Merlin smiles and looks at Arthur through heavy lids.  
"I don' wanna."  
Arthur shakes his head fondly. "So stubborn, you are."  
"Y- you love i', really."  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
Merlin grins. An actual wide, toothy, cheeky grin. The one that lights up Merlin's entire face and never fails to make Arthur feel warm and happy inside.  
The smile lasts only for a moment before the light in Merlin's eyes is cracked by a retched cough. More follow and soon Merlin's frail body is a shuddering mess.  
Arthur can only hold Merlin's hand and offer weak words of comfort until slowly the coughs subside and Merlin's left fighting to draw air into his burning lungs.  
Arthur rubs his thumb over Merlin's knuckles. Merlin offers him one last watery smile before his eyes fall shut and his breathing slows.  
Merlin's loud, shaky breaths stop. His chest rises slowly, and falls quickly. Merlin's grip on Arthur's hand slackens.  
Arthur's throat tightens. He gently places Merlin's hand down on the bed, and leans over his body. He strokes a tear from Merlin's cheek and places a kiss to his forehead.   
"Thank you, old friend."


End file.
